


Day

by akpoptrash1



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :), Birthday, First Meeting, Fluff, Good Day, M/M, bad day, idk i wanted something cute, it's great, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me?" Seokmin hesitantly called back.</p><p>"Yeah you! Damn, I like your face! Wanna go get a drink?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day

The worst day of Seokmin's life turned into the best day because of one person.

Seokmin had woken up late due to his stupid alarm not going off. Then he spilled coffee on his freshly washed shirt and had to change. On his way out the door, he nearly forgot the reports that were due later that day. As he reviewed them on the way to work, he realized that he hadn't finished them. While he was distracted by this, he missed his stop and had to quick jump trains. Somehow he managed to finish the reports before they were due. But when he went to turn them in, his boss lectured him for a good half an hour about being on time and looking professional(Seokmin's sloppy hair and slightly wrinkled shirt must have brought that on). And the cherry on top was that today was his birthday and he only received a call and voicemail from his parents.

As Seokmin walked home that night, he felt like his life couldn't possibly get any worse. Then he heard someone yell, "Hey! Tall sexy business guy!" He turned and realized that there was a guy with brown hair and tank top and shorts leaning out the door of a dance studio on the corner. He looked sweaty, but the smile on his face was wide.

"Me?" Seokmin hesitantly called back.

"Yeah you! Damn, I like your face! Wanna go get a drink?"

He stood shocked in the middle of the sidewalk. The sun was just setting so the harsh lighting of the dance studio sort of illuminated the strange guy's silhouette. But he stood there expectantly and the smile never leaving his face.

"I'll buy! But if you, like, aren't into guys, that's cool. Sorry for bothering you then."

"Um, no, I'm gay. Uh, sure?"

"You'll get a drink with me?" When Seokmin nodded, he laughed, as if not believing his luck. "Alright! Hold on a second while I get my stuff." And he disappeared into the studio. Even from outside cheers could be heard. Then the guy returned in a more casual button down and jeans and a less sweaty complexion.

"Um, what's your name?" Seokmin hesitantly asked.

"Soonyoung! But all the best people in my life call me Hoshi."

"So, uh, what do you want me to call you?"

"Hoshi! I've got a good feeling about you. What's your name?"

"Seokmin."

"Cool man." 

The conversation bounced back and forth like that for the rest of the night. Seokmin eventually warmed up to this handsome, outgoing "star" who called him out on the street. He actually had fun and let loose and laughed a lot. It was around 11 when he found himself telling Hoshi how much it sucked when only your parents remembered your birthday.

"Shit, it's your birthday? Ok. Come with me."

Seokmin obediently followed him out of the bar and down a few streets to a convenience store. He was told to wait outside while Hoshi went in.

A while later, he reappeared with ramen and an assortment of junk food and a stupid smile.

"Happy birthday to you!" he sang, placing the feast in front of Seokmin. He felt touched. Truly touched. So in the last twenty minutes of his birthday, he ate delicious ramen and probably way too much chocolate.

"So, what do you want to do in these last five minutes of your birthday?" Hoshi asked while devouring a bag of chips. Seokmin looked at him, really looked at him. This guy didn't have to do all this for him, but he did anyway. In that moment, there was nothing else he wanted to do more than lean forward and kiss him.

"I have one request," he began hesitantly. Hoshi took a swig of the Diet Coke he had bought to "balance out the junk food." 

"Ok. What is it?"

He swallowed and wondered if he was actually going to do this. Seokmin leaned forward and kissed Hoshi. And so maybe they spent the last three minutes plus a few more kissing each other. Maybe they spent the next few hours talking. Maybe Seokmin walked away with a new contact and the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
